


Dangerous Love

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne's love for Niles takes precedence over her anger after a moment of panic. But the outcome is something that Niles is grateful for. (Episode: "Guns and Neuroses")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 3





	Dangerous Love

(Niles' POV)

He'd never seen his wife so upset before. "Did you hear what she said about me?" she said, referring to his brother's icy cold ex-wife.

"Yes, I did." Niles said matter of factly.

"That I've got a flat nose, uneven boobs and bristly legs! Am I really that bad?"

Niles felt his heart rate increase as she lifted her skirt. "Your body is absolutely beautiful, Daphne. And as for your chest-."

"I was talking bout my legs!" She yelled, startling Niles and his father.

"Oh…" Niles said. "Well…"

"You know what? Just forget about lunch! She yelled. "I'm going to make a sandwich!"

As she stormed into the kitchen prompting Niles to try to catch up with her. "Oh no... Hey, what about me?"

"Have a banana!"

Before he was ready she threw it at him, but like so many other objects it went sailing over his head. He lunged for it, crashing into the dining table watching helplessly as the banana continued on its way. And then the gunshot sounded.

Daphne ran out of the kitchen, Frantic. "What was that?"

"My gun went off!" Martin cried. "I thought the safety was on!"

The idea that a gun could go off so easily shook Niles to the core and he was painfully reminded of when he'd bought a gun for Maris years ago. When he was showing it to his father, the gun had gone off, sending Daphne running into the condo and into his arms. And as though by instant replay, he found her in his arms yet again.

"Daphne, what is it?"

She clung to him so tightly that he could hardly breathe. He held her closer, unable to soothe her trembling body. "Daphne…"

"Get rid of that gun, Martin!" she ordered. "Do it right now!"

"But Daphne-."

"I mean it! I don't want that gun near me! I hate them! I-."

She held him even tighter, but then drew back unexpectedly, sobbing into her hands. And it was then that he was compelled to go to her once more. "Daphne, what is it?"

She turned to him. "What do you think it is? It's that damn gun!"

Niles sighed and smoothed back a lock of her hair, kissing her lips. "What is it?"

"I told you, Niles. I-."

"I think it's more than that."

And thus she began to cry harder. "When that gun went off, I thought…"

"What?"

"I just kept remembering before, when you bought that gun for Maris and it went off by accident."

"I know, Daphne."

"I thought I'd lost you! I don't know what I'd do if…"

He kissed her once, twice and several times after that. "I know... I feel the same way about you, my love."

She caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Are you all right?"

He felt his eyes fill with tears and he nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. But I've had about all I can take of guns. I'm going back into Dad's room and demanding that he get rid of that gun immediately! It's too dangerous."

She kissed him tenderly and then drew back gazing into his eyes. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

"I love you, Daphne."

"I love you too, Niles. And I'm sorry I yelled at you about lunch."

"It's all right. It was my fault, so why don't I take you to lunch? Anywhere you want to go."

"That sounds lovely but actually I'm not that hungry."

His eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. But that gun going off took a lot out of me and now I'm so tired I can hardly think."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Well, in that case why don't I take you home and tuck you into bed? And then if you'd like I can hold you until you fall asleep?"

They kissed again and quietly left the condo. But Niles couldn't help smiling when he saw his father packing away his gun.

THE END


End file.
